Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is an American billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, and owner of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City. He also operates as a vigilante named Batman, though the brutality of his methods initially put him in conflict with The Birds of Prey. Early Life As revealed in Faint, Canary Season 3/4 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In Daughters of the House of Zod, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, In From a Certain Point of View, In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1 In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1 In The Ruins, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 3, In Blood Eagle, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It, In Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun, In Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Save My City, Batman Season 1 Batman Season 2 Supergirl Season 6 In The Justice League of America (episode), In Throne of Atlantis, In Trinity War, Supergirl Season 7 In Challenge of the Superfriends, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Supergirl Season 8 In Decisions, In Worldkiller, Birds of Prey Season 7 Personality Trivia * TBD Appearances * 50/150 (Birds of Prey) * 36/36 (Batman) * 20/27 (The Justice League of America) * 16/50 (Canary) * 8/180 (Supergirl) * 130 (Total) (Canary S3) (8/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (5/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S1) (17/17) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 1 * The Ruins, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 3 * Blood Eagle * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (17/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * Moving On, Part 4: The Price * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Fearless * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (11/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Save My City (Batman S1) (18/18) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For * Signal Fire * Black Mask * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara (Batman S2) (18/18) * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (BOP S5) (2/17) * Faint (flashbacks) * But Fear Itself (Supergirl S6) (3/20) * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War (Supergirl S7) (3/20) * Challenge of the Superfriends * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (2/20) * Decisions * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S7) (3/23) * Dear Agony, Part 1 (flashbacks) * Dear Agony, Part 2 (flashbacks) * Stillwater (The Justice League of America S1) (6/9) * Spirit of Truth * So Far Away * Son of the Demon * The Path to Enlightenment * Death of the King * The Land of the Unliving (The Justice League of America S2) (6/9) * Chairwoman (flashbacks/dreams) * Nightmares (dream) * Lord of the Unliving * In Blackest Night * Rise * Endgame (The Justice League of America S3) (8/9) * Bid Me Run, and I Will Strive with Things Impossible * The Evil That Men Do * Cry Havoc * A Necessary End * A Tide in the Affairs of Men * Vengeance is in My Heart * Why Should Wrath Be Mute? * Masters of Their Fates Episode Absence In Canary Season 3, Bruce is absent for 2 episodes: * Rebirth * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Bruce is absent for 4 episodes: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few In Birds of Prey Season 3, Bruce is absent for 6 episodes: * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Sisters In The Justice League of America Season 1, Bruce is absent for 3 episodes: * The Needs of the Many * Black Hand * Prophecies (episode) In The Justice League of America Season 2, Bruce is absent for 3 episodes: * Cain and Abel * Green Lantern's Light * Echoes of Love In The Justice League of America Season 3, Bruce is absent for 1 episode: * This is the Excellent Foppery of the World Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Earth-2 Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Terrans Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:The Justice League of America Characters Category:The Justice League of America Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 1 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 2 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 3 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 3 Main Characters